custom_barney_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
A Book Full Of Memories
A Book Full Of Memories is the season finale of Our Special Friend Barney. It was later relased on home video with additonal clips from season's 7-13 Plot While Studying for a test in the library, Kristy finds a book with Barney's name on it wondering what's inside the book she goes on to try to find him around the hangout (not knowing he's in her backpack) after not having alot of luck she opens up her backpack and then Barney comes to life revealing that it's his scrapbook. The rest of the day is looking in Barney's Scrapbook finding out Barney's old freinds and finding out things from seasons 1-6 (1-13 in the home video version) of Barney & Friends. Near the end of the episode Karen's friends from the school comes by for a visit but as soon as they bring up that they're not in the scrapbook the kids wonder if they're special enough to be in it Barney tells them that while they're not in the scrapbook everyone of them is special in his or her own way. After singing "Everyone is Special" the scrapbook starts to glow and magicaly revals a picture of the kids from both series in the hangout showing that old or new Barney makes sure to remember all of his friends. Cast *Barney *Jimmy *Kristy *Karen *Jake *Fred *Charles *Isaiah *Shopia *Ethan Songs #Barney Theme Song #Rig-A-Jig-Jig #I Will Always Remember You (Home Video version only) #Mr Knickerbocker (Scene taken from "Barney in Concert") #Old King Cole (Scene taken from "Queen of Make-Believe") # Old King Cole (Reprise) (Scene taken from "Queen of Make Belive") (Home video version only) #Everyone Is Special (Scene taken from "A Very Special Delivery") #Happy Dancing (Scene taken from "If The Shoe Fits") #The Clasroom Song (Scene taken from "First Day of School") #We're Gonna Find A Way (Scene taken from Barney's Great Adventure) (Home Video version only) #Laugh With Me (Scene taken from Books Are Fun) #In The Land of Mother Goose (Scene taken from Rhyme Time Rythem) #Anything Can Happen (Scene Taken From Come on Over To Barney's House) (Home Video version only) #The Caboose Rides In The Back (Scene taken from All Aboard) (Home Video version only) #This Old Man (Scene Taken From Play Piano With Me) (Home Video version only) #A Not So Magical Magican (Scene Taken from Land of Make Belive) (Home Video version only) # Being Me (Scene taken from Differences) # When Tomorrow Comes (Scene comes from Potful of Sunshine) (Home Video version only) # You Can Count on Me (Scene comes from A Game for Everyone) (Home Video version only) # We're All Friends (From I Love My Friends) (Home Video version only) # Everyone is Special #I Love You Trivia *Refrences galore are in this episode including a few that havent been mentioned in a long time (such as in one part Barney mentiones "Yana" from the hebrew CP while reading something one of his friends wrote in hebrew and another is when "The Barney Shake" is used to get the stand for the scrapbook) *This is the fourth time "The Barney Shake" is used and the first time since 1991 *During the second verse of "Everyone Is Specail" a short complination of clips from seasons 1-13 of BAF and both CP's are shown as a tribute Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book